Galeria:Ganju Shiba
Galeria Ganju z anime Obrazki profilowe Ganju05.jpg|Ganju Shiba. Historia Ganju widzi Rukię z martwym Kaienem.jpg|Młody Ganju widzi Rukię niosącą martwe ciało Kaiena. Soul Society O22 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu i Sado oglądają wejście Ganju.png|Wielkie wejście Ganju. O22 Ganju.png|Ganju. O22 Ganju klepie Ichigo po policzku.png|Ganju prowokuje Ichigo. O22 Ganju atakuje Ichigo na oczach Taichiego i Sadatomo.png|Ganju rzuca się na Ichigo. O22 Ganju walczy z Ichigo.png|Ganju krzyżuje ostrze z Ichigo. O22 Ganju zatapia miecz Ichigo w piasku za pomocą Seppy.png|Ganju używa Seppy do zatopienia miecza Ichigo w piasku. O22 Ganju kopie Ichigo.png|Ganju kopie Ichigo. O22 Ichigo przeprowadza kontratak na Ganju.png|Kontratak Ichigo. O23 Kukaku, Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime i Uryu przyglądają się reakcji Ganju i Ichigo.png|Ponowne spotkanie Ganju i Ichigo. O23 Ganju znęca się nad Ichigo na oczach Sado, Uryu, Orihime i Yoruichi.png|Ganju ponownie walczy z Ichigo. O23 Kukaku rozgramia Ganju i Ichigo.png|Kūkaku robi porządek w walce Ganju i Ichigo. O23 Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo, Koganehiko i Ganju z przerażeniem oczekują rozkazów Kukaku.png|Kūkaku ze złości demoluje swój dom. O23 Kukaku i Ganju zdradzają Ichigo, Sado, Orihime i Uryu sposób dostania się za mur .png|Ganju i Kūkaku demontrują swoje działo. O24 Ichigo nie chce oddać Reishukaku Ganju.png|Ganju droczy się z Ichigo. O24 Ganju wytwarza kulę.png|Ganju demonstruje działanie kuli. O24 Kukaku tłumaczy na przykładzie Ganju działanie kuli.png|Kūkaku tłumaczy działanie kuli. O24 Ganju uczy Ichigo.png|Ganju uczy Ichigo. O25 Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Kukaku, Ganju, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko próbują uratować ogon Yoruichi przed uściskiem Ichigo.png|Próba ratowania ogona Yoruichi. O25 nowy strój Ganju.png|Ganju spóźnia się na spotkanie. O25 Ganju opowiada Kukaku, Ichigo, Sado, Uryu i Orihime o swoim bracie.png|Ganju opowiada historię swojego brata. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Ganju i Yoruichi wspólnie tworzą kulę.png|Ganju i reszta wewnątrz działa. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Yoruichi i Ganju przemieszczają się do celu.png|Ganju recytuje drugą część inkantacji. O25 Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Ganji i Yoruichi przebijają się przez barierę.png|Kula rozpada się po kontakcie z barierą Seireitei. O25 Ichigo i Ganju próbują złapać Orihime i Uryu.png|Grupa próbuje się połączyć w locie. Od26 Bezpieczni.png|Ichigo i Ganju bezpieczni dzięki magii Shiby. Od26 Aha, rozumiem.png|Reakcja po tańcu szczęścia Ikkaku. Od26 Ganju ucieka.png|Ganju ucieka. Od26 Yumichika goni Ganju.png|Ganju ścigany przez Yumichikę Ayasegawę. Od26 Ganju robi dziurę.png|Ganju robi dziurę w ścianie. Od26 Niegodziwy a nie urodziwy.png|Ganju mówi, że Yumichika jest niegodziwy, a nie urodziwy. Ganju Sword.png|Miecz Ganju Shiby. Od26 Wybór śmierci.png|Yumichika chce skończyć walkę. Ganju Stone Wave.png GanjuvsYumichika.jpg|Ganju kontra Yumichika. GanjuHoldingOn.png GarbageDump.png Ganju Kido Yumichika.png 26Yumichika_cuts.png 28Yumichika_confronts_Ganju.png 28Senpen_Banka.PNG 28Yumichika_kicks_Ganju.png|Yumichika kopie Ganju. Od29 Razem raźniej.png|Ichigo spotyka Ganju. Od29 Zakładnik.png|Yamada jako zakładnik. Zły zakładnik.png|Ganju i Ichigo biorą Hanatarō za zakładnika. Od29 Odwrót.png|Ichigo i Ganju wraz z Yamadą uciekają. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Kurosaki zły na Shibę, ponieważ wzięli złego zakładnika. Od29 Chodzi o Rukię.png|Hanatarō wie, jak dostać się do Rukii. Od30 Tunele.png|Hanatarō prowadzi Ichigo i Ganju tunelami. 30Ichigo_asks.png|Kurosaki pyta się chłopaka, dlaczego im pomaga. Od30 Jest kaplica.png|Shiba i Kurosaki wychodzą z tuneli. 30Ichigo_walks.png 30Hanataro_recognizes.png HanataroGanju.png Od35 Leczył rany.png|Hanatarō leczy rany Ganju. Od35 Śpioch.png|Zmęczony Yamada śpi na kolanach Shiby. Od35 Pigułka wzmacniająca.png|Hanatarō pokazuje pigułkę wzmacniającą. Od35 Niemożliwe.png|Ichigo i Ganju nie wierzą w moc uzdrawiającą. IchigoHanatarōGanjuEmerge.png|Drużyna wychodzi z kanałów. Od35 Przepraszaj.png|Ichigo karci Yamadę. Od35 Do Rukii.png|Drużyna biegnie po schodach. 36Stopped in their tracks.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo i Ganju odczuwają Reiatsu Kenpachiego. Od36 Potężne Reiatsu.png|Ichigo zauważa Hanatarō i Ganju wycieńczonych przez Reiatsu Kenpachiego. Od36 Uciekamy.png|Ganju ucieka z Hanatarō przed Kenpachim Zarakim. HanatarōAndGanjuRescuing.png HanatarōGanjuRukiaInDanger.png HanatarōBeingThrownByGanju.png|Ganju rzuca Hanatarō. Ganju grabs Rukia.jpg 41Ganju_is_cut.png|Ganju pokonany przez Byakuyę. Ep59UpHill.png O63 Rukia prosi Kukaku i Ganju o wybaczenie.png Ganjubonnie.jpg|Ganju ujeżdżający Bonnie. Bount (tylko anime) Episode73GanjuHanataroNoticeFight.png Episode73BombInDoll.png Episode95GanjuInterrogation.png Episode97Bulls.png Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Kukaku arrives on Jidanbo.png Galeria Ganju z mangi Obrazki profilowe R518 Ganju.png|Nowy wygląd Ganju. R598 Ganju Shiba.png R598 Ganju.png Soul Society Bleach okladka 10.jpg|Ganju na okładce 10. tomu mangi. R77 Okładka.PNG|Ganju na okładce 77. rozdziału. C90 cover page.png|Ganju na okładce 90. rozdziału. R93 Okładka.png|Ganju, Ichigo i ich zakładnik na okładce 93. rozdziału. R97 Okładka.png|Zmartwiony Ganju na okładce 97. rozdziału. R101 Okładka.png|Przyjaciele na okładce 101. rozdziału. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna C518p15 Ganju, Ginjo, Giriko Tskushima.jpg|Ganju i Fullbringerzy. R598 Przybycie Ganju.png|Shiba dołącza do wyprawy. R598 Ganju pokazuje mapę.png|Ganju pokazuje mapę królewskiego wymiaru. R611 grupa Ichigo znajduje martwego Ichibe.png|Grupa Ichigo znajduje zwłoki Ichibē. R611 Na ratunek Królowi.png|Przyjaciele ruszają, by uratować Króla Dusz. R613 Pięciu przeciwników.png|Konfrontacja z Yhwachem. R614 Okładka.png|Okładka 614. rozdziału. R627 Okładka.png|Ganju na okładce 627. rozdziału. R628 Wyobrażenie.png|Ichigo i reszta wyobrażają sobie brata Yoruichi. R629 Ichigo i przyjaciele.png|Ichigo i reszta kierują się do Pałacu. R635 grupa Ichigo szuka Grimmjowa.png|Ganju i reszta szukają Grimmjowa. R648 Ganju czuje.png|Ganju czuje mroczne Reiatsu Shunsuia. R661 Wejście Ganju.png|Spektakularne wejście Ganju. R661 Przeciwko kolumnom.png|Ramię w ramię przeciwko kolumnom. Animacje z Ganju O22 Ganju używa Seppy na miecz Ichigo.gif|'Seppa' Ganju. Galeria Bonnie z anime Obrazki profilowe O22 Bonnie.png|Bonnie. Ganjubonnie.jpg|Ganju i Bonnie. Soul Society O22 Bonnie przeskakuje Ichigo.png|Bonnie pzeskakuje Ichigo. Kategoria:Galerie